Déjeuner en paix
by AuntyBlue
Summary: L'amour, c'est comme un brasier. Il brûle, donne la plus parfaite des chaleurs, la plus ardente des passions... Mais que se passe-t-il quand par malheur, il s'éteint ?  Son vœu, déjeuner en paix, le mien, sa délivrance...  Song-fic.


Tadam ! Un petit One-Shot de rentrée, enfin, song-fic pour être précise (oui, je sais, je l'ai déjà mis dans le résumé... Mais je suis comme les vieilles moi, je radotte. C'est peut-être pour cela que je me fais appeler Madame trop tôt... Tss...)

Bon assez de bêtises, vous êtes pas là pour lire mes délires de toute façon (dommage).

Qui dit song-fic, dit musique !

Alors pour ceux qui voudraient savoir quelle musique m'a inspiré ce texte ou qui souhaiteraient l'écoutait en lisant ce texte, il s'agit simplement de "Déjeuner en paix" de Stephan eicher, trouvable sur Youtube.

Et pour ceux qui connaissent déjà la musique, et, qui ne l'aime pas, ou, qui ne sont pas d'humeur à l'écouter, s'ils souhaitent une musique de fond, je conseille "Teardrop" de Massive Attack. Chanson qui est aussi, accessoirement, le générique de Docteur House. Je trouve que le rythme va bien avec l'ambiance (c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je l'ai beaucoup écouté pendant que j'écrivais aujourd'hui ^^)

Oui, bon, j'ai compris ! Je ne vous gène pas plus longtemps, voilà le texte où les personnages sont empreintés à l'univers de Naruto et, la chanson, à Stephan Eicher !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Déjeuner en paix.<p>

_J'abandonne sur une chaise le journal du matin  
>Les nouvelles sont mauvaises d'où qu'elles viennent<em>

De Tokyo à New York, qu'importe, les faits ne changent guère… Dépression massive, suicides, baisse du pouvoir d'achat… c'est pareil. Même les faits divers semblent être contre la bonne humeur : « Naissance de triplet siamois à Konoha ». Je plains la vie de ses pauvres enfants, à peine sortie du berceau qu'ils sont déjà exposés comme des bêtes de foire… J'ai un sourire amer en jetant l'article sur une chaise au coin du feu. L'ironie, c'est que je suis semblable à ce journaliste qui se nourrit du malheur des autres pour gagner sa vie. Non, je suis pire… mais, au final, cela ne m'empêche pas de vivre quoique tu en penses.

_J'attends qu'elle se réveille et qu'elle se lève enfin  
>Je souffle sur les braises pour qu'elles prennent<em>

Le feu s'est éteint pendant la nuit, mais il reste une trace de poussière rouge entre les cendres. J'essaye de les ranimer de mon souffle, peine perdue… Le foyer n'est pas assez bien entretenu de toute façon. Souvent, les littéraires comparent une flamme à l'amour d'un couple, et, je dois avouer qu'ils ont raison. La chaleur qu'elle dégage dépend du soin que nous lui portons, de l'attention. Il arrive parfois qu'elle vacille, mais si nous y mettons toute notre âme, le brasier aura beau défaillir, il se relèvera, encore plus intense et brûlera pour l'éternité, comme l'amour. Je guette pensivement la porte de notre chambre, attendant ton réveil… Le week-end, tu traines toujours un peu. Je soupire. Toi et moi, je crois que nous sommes à l'image de ces braises qui se meurent dans la cheminée.

_Cette fois je ne lui annoncerai pas  
>La dernière hécatombe<br>Je garderai pour moi ce que m'inspire le monde_

Dans l'entrebâillement, j'aperçois tes cheveux roses pâles qui bougent enfin vers moi, ou plutôt, vers la cuisine. Je rejette un coup d'œil au journal, inutile de te parler de la dernière catastrophe naturelle ou du meurtre de la veille. La misère humaine tu connais, et, tu ne veux pas en discuter. Surtout pas avec moi. Nos avis ont beau être plus ou moins similaires, entre nous réside une grande différence. Toi, tu n'as jamais accompli d'acte impur. Tu es franche, tu remets les autres à leur place, mais jamais tu ne profiteras de la faiblesse des autres pour t'enrichir ou pour trouver ton bonheur. Tu as bien eu mon amour à la loyal. Moi, je suis fourbe, lâche. Je ne sais pas affronter les autres directement, c'est surement pour cela que j'excelle dans les affaires. Je fais souffrir les autres pour me sentir mieux. Je suis devenu presqu'aussi vil que mon ancien patron, que j'ai détrôné il a peu… Je n'ai pas hésité à trahir Naruto, notre meilleur ami, pour arriver à mes fins, ou peut-être pour oublier que moi aussi je souffre depuis ma naissance. Tu ne me l'as jamais pardonné, et pourtant… Je suis encore là, dans cette maison à partager ta couche depuis plus de trois ans. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Sakura ?

_Elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait si je le permettais  
>Déjeuner en paix<em>

Tu entres dans la pièce, je me tais. Inutile de parler quand nous savons où cela mène. Te demander si tu as bien dormi serait une piètre comédie, une façade de couple heureux. Avec un certain dégoût, je me rends compte qu'il n'y a plus aucun sujet heureux que nous abordions, depuis si longtemps déjà… Depuis l'incident Naruto à vrai dire… Il y a deux jours, j'aurais déguisé ce silence par un article de journal, cherchant tes yeux verts qui m'auraient lancé des éclairs, me rappelant l'être malsain que je suis. S'en suivrait une dispute, mais au moins, nous ne nous ignorions pas… Seulement, tu m'as bien fait comprendre que tu es fatiguée de ces jeux là. Tu ne l'as pas dit, je ne sais même pas si tu en as conscience, mais tout en toi ne veut qu'une seule chose _déjeuner en paix._

_Je vais à la fenêtre et le ciel ce matin  
>N'est ni rose ni honnête pour la peine<em>

Appuyé contre le mur de la cuisine, près de la gazinière, j'observe le ciel couvert de décembre. Une couverture de nuage terne masque l'horizon, elle semble faite pour laisser place à une immense averse, mais rien ne se passe… peut-être le calme avant la tempête… ou alors il n'y aura rien. C'est étrange comme ce temps ressemble à notre situation humaine, triste, morne, imprévisible comme notre fourberie, comme notre silence matinal… La seule chose que nous pouvons deviner, c'est l'issu. Quel qu'elle soit, elle ne pourra pas être heureuse…

_« Est-ce que tout va si mal ? Est-ce que rien ne va bien ? »  
>« L'homme est un animal » me dit-elle<em>

J'attends ta voix, derrière mon dos répondre à cette question échappée de mes lèvres. Ta voix est amère, elle est enrouillée par l'habitude. L'habitude noire de la dispute matinale sur le monde et sa perversité… Quand j'y pense, c'est idiot de crier et se déchirer d'avantage pour cela… C'est comme si l'horreur du dehors avait fini par nous atteindre, au plus profond de nos âmes.

_Elle prend son café en riant  
>Elle me regarde à peine<em>

Assise devant ton café noir, tu ris face à mon silence. Je ne pourrai définir ce rire, trop de sentiments l'accablent… Regret, mélancolie, tristesse, gène, ironie, mépris, tout ce mélange ne te convient pas, surtout que c'est moi qui te les transmis. Il y a un an, tu m'aurais souri avec tendresse me délivrant un : « Bonjour Sasuke ». Tes yeux auraient brillé dans les miens, illuminant leur noirceur, tu te serais approchée pour un baiser matinal. Nous aurions déjeuné en paix. Tu serais restée innocente, sur le petit nuage de notre routine amoureuse… Seulement, voilà… un vent plus grand, plus puissant que ceux déjà affrontés arrive, et, si nous ne le protégeons pas à temps, le feu ardent de l'amour s'éteint. Il ne laisse plus que de vagues cendres d'affection.

_Plus rien ne la surprend sur la nature humaine  
>C'est pourquoi elle voudrait enfin si je le permets<br>Déjeuner en paix _

Au moins, je peux me féliciter d'une seule chose, t'avoir montré la vraie nature humaine. Avec brutalité et maladresse, certes, mais, peut-être, quand un autre prendra ma place, tu ne te feras plus surprendre, et, lui pardonneras-tu à temps qui sait ?... En ayant souffert avec moi, tu pourras mieux aimer le prochain. Tu seras anticipée l'obscurité de son cœur. Peut-être que lui te laissera enfin _déjeuner en paix_.

_Je regarde sur la chaise le journal du matin  
>Les nouvelles sont mauvaises d'où qu'elles viennent<em>

Notre amour est comme ces nouvelles. Il sombre dans un long gouffre, et, plus nous le laissons languir, plus la chute sera brutale… C'est d'ailleurs étrange que ce soit moi qui le réalise, alors que ma seule souffrance a été de voir ton âme s'éloigner de mon cœur pour me punir inconsciemment de mon acte méprisable.

_" Crois-tu qu'il va neiger ? " me demande-t-elle soudain  
>" Me feras-tu un bébé pour Noël ? "<em>

Tes paroles m'ouvrent enfin les yeux sur ta présence physique à mes côtés. Tu es terrorisée. Même si je suis un des hommes les plus méprisables au monde, avec moi tu vis une routine sécurisante, comme un cocon que tu voudrais garder malgré la souffrance qu'il t'apporte. Tu as peur d'affronter le monde extérieur, de te retrouver seule. Tu as mis trop de temps à m'attraper, toute ton adolescence si je ne me trompe. Je comprends que, même si j'étais le pire des bourreaux, même si tu ne m'aimais plus, tu ne me quitterais pas, aveuglée par la peur d'aller de l'avant et de tourner la page. C'est justement pour cela que tu me demandes un enfant, tu espères ranimer la flamme en incluant l'amour d'un enfant dans un foyer. Je souris, attristé. L'amour d'être parent ne nous rapprochera qu'un temps, mais au final cela nous détruira encore plus. Comment pouvons-nous fonder une famille alors que nous nous détruisons nous même ? Inutile que je fasse souffrir une autre personne que j'aimerai, je ne m'en relèverai pas.

_Et elle prend son café en riant  
>Elle me regarde à peine<em>

Je te dis ma réponse. Le même rire indéfinissable franchit tes lèvres. Tu ne me regardes pas, cela te serait trop dur à supporter. Tu sais ce que je vais faire. Tu ne me retiendras pas, car tu ne veux plus pleurer devant moi, tu as déjà donné tant de larmes.

_Plus rien ne la surprend sur la nature humaine_

Au fond, j'aimerai pouvoir rester, les braises encore rouges d'amour sur les cendres sont celles de mon cœur. Seulement, même si tu n'en as pas conscience, tout en toi réclame que je parte. Seul le souvenir de l'ancien Sasuke, de l'amour perdu, fait que tu me supportes. Tu t'accroches trop, il est plus que temps que je t'arrache le dernier voile qui te masque la réalité pour qu'enfin tu saches tout de la nature humaine.

_C'est pourquoi elle voudrait enfin si je le permets  
>Déjeuner en paix<em>

J'enfile mon manteau en silence et sors de l'appartement. Je crois qu'à présent nos chemins ne se croiseront plus. C'est bel et bien fini. Cet amour plastique, artificiel qui t'occupe, il s'en va avec moi… Je n'étais pas l'homme qu'il te fallait. Le plus étrange dans cette fin à l'avenir brumeux pour toi et moi, c'est que je suis celui qui a perdu le plus. Surement, une punition pour mes pêchers, car, moi, il me sera impossible de retrouver quelqu'un avec qui _déjeuner en paix_.

* * *

><p>Je n'en reviens pas que j'ai écris sur ces deux personnages 0.0<p>

1) Ce ne sont pas du tout mes favoris, et, je vois plus Naruto avec Sakura... Bon d'accord, c'est une rupture, mais quand même !

2) J'ai cinq broullions de fanfic dans mes cahiers (dont une qui devrait voir le jour, si je me motive) et, je fais celle-là en une journée, paf, comme ça (si ça pouvait-être ainsi pour les autres...)

3) Dire qu'au début des vacances je voulais écrire un petit truc comique... L'inspiration est ironique quand même ^^'

Ou alors c'est les tisanes qui me sont montés à la tête, je devrais vérifier leur contenu tiens...

M'enfin, j'aimerai bien dire que cette stupéfaction mérite un commentaire, mais vu que je viens d'écrire une rupture, j'ai bien peur que l'envie vous manque (cela dit, ça me ferait plaisir quand même :p)


End file.
